


Would you save me?

by Agayfish



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bucks parents, Coming Out, Established Relationship, High School AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, THEYRE STILL AT THE 118, THEYRE STILL FIREFIGHTERS, They love each other, This is pretty angsty, mentions of abuse, no actual descriptions tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayfish/pseuds/Agayfish
Summary: What if Eddie and Buck grew up together?What if they were high school sweethearts?What if Buck’s parents ruined everything they built?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 197





	Would you save me?

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this is better than the summary.

Eddie knew he was in love with Buck. He did. He also knew Buck was in love with him. 

What was the problem then you might ask? 

Let’s rewind shall we? 

Eddie Diaz was sitting in history class when Buck sat down next to him. They went to kindergarten together and had been inseparable since, most people assumed they were a couple and neither of them minded. At all. Their relationship was simple, always had been. 

They’re there for each other through thick and thin. Simple as that. The teachers loved them and they got good grades. The fact that they looked like they did didn’t help their respective sexuality crisis’ either. 

They didn’t mean to fall in love with each other. 

They really didn’t. 

If it was so simple they wouldn’t have the problems they have now though. One night Eddie mustered up enough courage (some might even have been liquid, not that he would ever tell Buck that though) to tell him. 

It was a messy affair, both trying to get their points across at the same time but nonetheless, it ended well for them. 

They kept their relationship a secret for a month or so before they wanted to tell his parents. Eddie was out, his mom and dad incredibly supportive and genuinely happy for them. 

They both cried from the sheer relief they felt after that night. 

That left Buck’s parents. If you could call them that. To give you a little more backstory, his parents were very distant and absent when they were kids. Buck spent more time at Eddie’s house than his own, no questions asked. Ever. He still knew everything they’d done to him though. 

It was one of those blissful summer nights where everything was perfect and they felt like they were on top of the world. 

He spent the whole night hugging him tight, reassuring him that it wouldn’t happen again. 

He wouldn’t let them. 

He was wrong. 

They caught Eddie off guard, deciding to get him when he had math. The only class he didn’t share with Buck. Eddie didn’t see him for three weeks. They’d never spent more than 8 hours apart at a time in the 10 years they had known each other. 

Eddie only remembered those weeks as a blur. 

He didn’t remember eating, going to school or showering. He did remember one thing though. 

He let them get him. 

Even after he promised. 

Social services got involved quickly, but even then it took them a while to find him. 

The first breath after seeing him again felt like the breath after spending too long underwater. 

He didn’t let go this time. 

Buck was a little bruised but other than that he was okay. Genuinely okay. Eddie couldn’t believe it.

All the psychologists prepared him that there was a possibility the Buck that would come back wasn’t the Buck he knew and loved. 

But it was. 

They never found his parents though and the thought never left Eddie’s mind. 

What if he came back? 

Most things went back to normal within a couple weeks. 

Except one thing. 

Buck lived with them now. His parents drew the line at sharing Eddie’s bedroom but he didn’t mind. 

School continued to go well and they both ended up applying to Harvard. They got in. Collage was a nightmare and turned out to be useless. 

They got married on a Tuesday, dressed in dinosaur pajama pants at the courthouse closest to them. 

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz got a picture in the mail. 

They all cried during the phone call after she opened it. 

They applied to the LAFD together and went though literal fire for each other. They made friends they knew they’d have for life. 

Family. 

Their team didn’t know about them. They liked to keep it that way. For two years they managed to do just that. 

Eddie’s blood went cold when Charles Buckley walked through the gates of the 118.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around! At the moment I don’t plan on continuing this but let me know what you think.


End file.
